Beware of My Peeps
by Mythology Rose
Summary: My first PruCan fic! It's Easter, and Canada and Prussia run into each other at church. But what will happen when Canada pulls out a little somethign to snack on? Read to find out!


Ask any country, human, or polar bear in the universe what Canada's favorite food is and they'll all say one of two things: 'Who?' or 'Pancakes.'

Anyone who actually remembers the poor Canadian would also remember his obsession for pancakes. But not pancakes alone, oh no, he had to have maple syrup to go with them.

Prussia was one of those few people, or, excuse me, _countries_, that sees and remembers Canada. Being a member of the Bad Touch Trio, he always had to be on the watch, just in case someone looked in the mood for a one night stand. You may wonder how you can tell that, but this is Prussia we're talking about. Don't you _dare_ question his awesomeness!

So back on topic, Prussia could see Canada, and he never failed to notice that very, very often the blond boy had pancakes that were drenched in maple syrup with him at the world meetings.

And as we all know, pancakes will _never_ stop being Matthew's favorite food, but after one special day, there's one that will always come close.

Peeps.

Yes, those sugary, marshmallow things that are shaped like chicks. Those. In Matthew's opinion they were disgusting, but they will always hold a fondness in his heart.

And I, the awesome narrator, am hear to tell you why.

Ah, spring, the most beautiful time of year. The weather is wonderful, the flowers are blooming, and it's the time of year romance is young and exciting! Or so, the stereotype says. Matthew never thought much about it, just that it seemed silly. Why was it spring that symbolized budding romances? What was wrong with any other seasons? But, being a stereotype himself, he never pushed the subject.

But today is not any ordinary day. Today just so happens to be Easter.

Matthew went to church every week, but he never dressed up or anything. But since today was Easter he went ahead and put on some nice clothes for the occasion.

After arriving at his church, Matthew parked his car and walked into the building, expecting to sit down and not be talked to by anybody, but of course that would be boring and the fates have a more… interesting route in store for him.

"Ve~ Canadia~" Matthew was glomped from behind and the poor man was shocked speechless.

"Dumdass! Get off of him!" The weight was yanked off of him and Matthew was able to turn around and see who was behind him.

Of course, it was Italy who had sexually assaulted him, and Romano was Matthew's savior. Germany walked up behind Italy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry about that… Um…"

"Canada." Matthew replied softly.

Now, Matthew had seen Italy and Romano at church tons of times before, but they never noticed him before nor did they have Germany with them. Could Germany see him?

By this time Italy had escaped Germany's grasp and hugged Matthew again, but more lightly this time. "Yay! Canadia, I'm so glad you're here! Do you come here often?"

"Every week."

"Oh really? I never see you! We brought Luddy with us today because its Easter!" Italy hopped off of Matthew and landed on the other blond. "We even talked Gilbert into coming today!"

This piqued Matthew's interest. "Y-you brought Prussia?"

"Yup! He's the one who pointed you out to us! Look, he's over there!" Italy pointed a few rows away and sure enough, Prussia was just standing there looking around the room awkwardly, trying to pretend that he didn't notice they were talking about him.

"The service is about to start! Come sit with us!" Italy was off of Germany as fast as lightning and tugged on Matthew's arm, leading him to the row Prussia was standing in.

The pastor walked into the room, and everyone got seated quickly. And somehow, in someway, Matthew ended up in the chair at the end of the row, and at his side was Prussia.

He'd never admit it, but he had always thought Prussia was pretty attractive. Though he was an obnoxious narcissist, Matthew could tell the Prussian had a sweeter side to him. Something that not many people have seen, and Matthew would absolutely love to see that side of Prussia.

So, in other words, Matthew had a bit of a crush on Gilbert.

At first it was awkward for Matthew, but Prussia didn't seem to mind sitting by him, so after a while Matthew relaxed.

The sermon wasn't really anything exciting, so eventually Matthew was zoned out. He was brought back to Earth by a rumbling noise coming from his stomach.

A deep red blush instantly covered his entire face when he realized how loud it was, especially when Prussia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The only thing Matthew could do was sink back in his chair and wait for the embarrassment to go away.

When that finally happened, he remembered something. He had packed something just in case this happened. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little package of these weird things called peeps. They were yellow and looked kinda like baby chickens. He had never had then before but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try them, right?

Wrong.

As soon as he got the package open as quietly as possible and took a bite out of one of the peeps, he noticed the Prussian right next to him was staring at him.

Matthew looked over at the silver haired man, and Prussia's eyes widened and, much to Matthew's horror and disbelief, screamed. "What the hell are those?!"

The deep red blush from before settled back in on Matthew's face. The pastor had stopped talking and everyone in the church was looking straight at them, but somehow Prussia looked completely unfazed.

Panicking, Matthew grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him out of his seat and stormed outside.

As soon as the door shot behind them Matthew turned to Gilbert. "What the hell was that about!?" He yelled in that awkward screaming whisper of his.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one eating those-those…"

"Peeps."

"Yes, peeps! Those are an abomination! How dare they turn something as amazing as a chick into a food! And a candy no less! Its horrible!…"

Gilbert continued his tirade while Matthew just stared on in confusion. It took him a moment to remember that Gilbert had a pet chick named Gilbird. He mentally face palmed himself. How could he have forgotten that?

"If it helps at all, these were really nasty." Matthew interrupted the rant and threw the peeps into a near-by trash can.

"No, that doesn't help! Ze awesome me refuses to stand for it! I will not stop until every peep is brought to justice!…"

Matthew groaned quietly as the tirade was resumed. What could he do to make Gilbert stop?

Grimacing, Matthew gave Gilbert an awkward soft punch to the arm, hoping to at least get his attention. No such luck.

What could he do now? There was no way he was going to punch Prussia harder. Matthew was a lover, not a fighter. How could he possibly-

Wait.

Matthew was a lover, not a fighter.

Could that really work? He had to try.

Without putting another second of thought into it, Matthew connected his lips with Prussia's and pulled away just as fast.

For the third time in the past hour, the deep red blush appeared on Matthew's face.

For what seemed like an eternity to poor Matthew, Prussia just stood there, looking blank and unemotional.

Then, out of the blue, he spoke. "Why did you stop?"

"W-what?"

"I said, why did you stop."

Matthew didn't get the chance to reply because without warning, Gilbert's lips were connected to his once more.

And that's why, right after pancakes drenched in maple syrup, peeps will always be his favorite sugary, unhealthy snack.

But don't tell Prussia that.

Seriously, don't. Just, don't.


End file.
